(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating a master sub-tier schedule. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method for configuring a Multi-tier Manufacturing Requirements Planning (MRP) system which allows for primary consumer, first-tier supplier, and sub-tier supplier input so as to enable the automated generation of a master sub-tier schedule.
(2) Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to configure a centralized database to act as a server so as to enable a plurality of parties to gain access to the database. With the advent of the internet, there exists the widespread ability to interact with myriad forms of data repositories in a standardized manner. With specific regards to the manufacturing of industrial parts, it is possible to store all manner of information regarding the production of such parts in a database. Such data is typically stored in a Multi-tier Manufacturing Requirements Planning (MRP). Such data might include the first-tier and sub-tier providers of constituent components of the finished part, as well as process steps required to construct the part, the lead times required at each point in the manufacturing process, and the contact information of the sub-tier providers.
What is therefore needed is a method of storing and providing access to a Multi-tier Manufacturing Requirements Planning (MRP) to primary consumers and sub-tier providers that allows for robust editing by consumers and suppliers alike, provides automated generation of a master sub-tier schedule, and generates electronic notifications in the event that changes to the Multi-tier Manufacturing Requirements Planning (MRP) system require.